El caso de Everio McKinnon: El asesino de rosas
by DaniBe2076
Summary: En esta historia, Everio McKinnon, un fiscal que de un momento a otro pasa de ser una persona que buscaba el "record de la perfeccion" a ser uno de los abogados de Wright Anything Agency. Ahora, con un caso de homicidio en las manos, el "asesino de novatos" en la acuasion, y un testigo que no puede recordar, debera demostrar la inocencia de su cliente. PD: Puede contener Yaoi
1. El regreso de Apolo Justice Pt 1-2

**EPISODIO 1: EL REGRESO DE APOLO JUSTICE**

 **Septiembre 4 12:05 AM**

 **Lugar: ¿?**

Eran prácticamente pasadas las doce, una hora muy conveniente para mirar las estrellas. Por ello, Dolores, una joven de 24 años, tenía el mal habito de todos los meses darse a deshoras con solo ese propósito. Pero algo era inusual esa noche, su alarma no era lo que la había despertado, sino unos incesantes golpes contra pared y, tal parecía, que eso estaba ocasionando que la cristalería, o fuese lo que tuviese Jane en su casa, se cayera de sus estantes ocasionando un ruido sordo. Quizá era que el prometido de su vecina, ese desgraciado parecía que había vuelto a llegar borracho al edificio por enésima vez.

Pero ello no la iba a perturbar su propósito, así que, con telescopio en una mano, y un montón de bocadillos en la otra, se digirió al balcón de su apartamento. Cuando empezó a armar su telescopio, oyó algunos gritos provenientes de la casa vecina, en primera instancia pensó que la pareja se había vuelto a pelear, pero esta vez eran ruidos desgarradores. Dolores, indulta en su curiosidad, movió su telescopio, los ruidos habían cesado, pero era porque ya la persona quien los provocaba no estaba ya en este mundo. Su cuerpo sin vida reposaba sobre el suelo, cubierto de la sangre que emanaba de ella. Frente al cuerpo, un hombre, que se vestía con la ropa que normalmente usaba Omar, reía de su nueva travesura, como si aquel asesinato llenara de regocijo todo su cuerpo. Aun sabiendo que su víctima ya estaba muerta, arremetió contra su víctima otra vez, haciendo al cuerpo derramar más sangre de la que ya había derramado, hasta dejarlo irreconocible. Quizá daba a su pulsión un poco más de satisfacción ya que había logrado que la única testigo, Dolores, se desmayara en medio del acto.

 **Septiembre 05 7:05 AM**

 **Lugar: ¿?**

\- No puedo creerlo, llevó la dirección de donde debíamos encontrarnos, creo que la señorita Fey va a matarme si la hago esperar otra hora más - Mire mi mapa con más detenimiento, como si esperara que me fuese a arrojar una respuesta - Quizá gire en la calle que no era, deberé retroceder unas calles… ¡OUCH!

Había tropezado de lleno con una señora de aproximadamente 28 años que se veía ataviada con un vestido violeta y un collar con una magatama como adorno, creo que ya valí madres hoy.

\- Lo siento – dije, aun tirado en el suelo – debí ser más…

\- Lo te preocupes Everio, estaba predestinado- Dijo la mujer con la que había tropezado

\- Si creo que…. espera ¿PREDESTINADO?

\- Y creo que aquello que temes pasara muy pronto, Everio McKinnon

\- …

\- Y, ¿cómo crees que fue mi interpretación de una vidente? - dijo, riéndose

\- Parece ser que tú eres Maya ¿cierto?

\- Sí, soy Maya Fey, un gusto en conocerte – Afirmo, creo que ella puede leer mentes

\- Nick te definió como una persona demasiado predecible, Everio. Apuesto a que creías que puedo leer mentes

\- ¡Hwph!, ¿Predecible? Yo…

\- Además, Nick me dijo que tenía que buscar a un pasante que normalmente vestía la misma ropa, un abrigo negro, con el resto del atuendo a juego y la capacidad de perderse en medio de la ciudad con facilidad.

\- Eh… yo

\- Bueno, no tenemos tiempo para eso, la siguiente vista dará comienzo en una hora, será mejor apurarnos.

\- Espera… los juzgados están a dos horas de aquí, ¿cierto?

\- No si usamos un auto…

\- Bueno será un auto…

\- Pero no tengo auto – Dijo en un tono de incredulidad. ¿Entonces por qué diantres lo propones?

\- Bueno, ser mejor correr entonces- Dije en un tono airado- Un carrera hasta el atrio, te parece, el perdedor paga el almuerzo a todos en la oficina.

\- Está bien, creo que será mejor que alistes tu billetera, porque voy a destrozarte ¡A por ellos!

\- Veras que no soy tan predecible Maya Fey.

Mi nombre es Everio McKinnon, y soy un " fis"… Quiero decir, un abogado. Bueno, es una larga historia de cómo cambie de acusar a defender gente, incluso apenas apenas llevo ocho meses trabajando con el señor Wright, y catorce después de mi último caso como "prosecutor": El incidente MR-5. Y quizá será pronto cuando resulte siendo la victima del siguiente caso si mi jefe se da cuenta que no llego a tiempo.

\- Vamos Everio, luego tú no puedes hacer algo con tu habilidad con Nick – Dijo Maya, mientras aun corríamos por algún tipo de parque.

Cierto, mi habilidad, gracias a mi ser androide puedo hackear diferentes dispositivos electrónicos con solo tocarlos, puedo descifrar textos encriptados en segundos, Además de que puedo usar el psicoanálisis cundo necesito sacar información de los testigos.

\- Es decir, un extractor de información, en casi todo sentido.

\- Sí, creo que es algo como eso Maya.

\- Ya casi llegamos… ¡OUCH! Oye, empujarse es trampa

\- Almuerzos gratis, Allá voy.

 **Septiembre 05 8:30 AM**

 **Tribunales del Distrito**

 **Sala del acusado No 2**

Habíamos llegado a los juzgados a solo media hora de empezar el juicio, pero aún no había nadie en la sala del acusado, aun no me habría entrevistado con mi cliente, y si Athena o el señor Wright no encuentra algo más del testimonio del acusado, o de la escena del crimen, estaré frito.

\- Ah, Everio, Has llegado

\- Buenos días, Señor Wright, ¿Ha habido algo nuevo sobre el testimonio del acusado?

\- Me temo que no, pero creo que con la evidencia que tenemos podremos avanzar en algo mientras Athena puede hacer que el acusado testifique.

\- Pero… Señor Wright…

\- Se que quieres intentar Everio, pero el psicoanálisis no será lo mejor si quieres hacerlo testificar, debemos tratar de ser lo menos invasivos posibles. Además de concentrarte en dar una buena impresión al juez, y no creo que traumatizar a su cliente sea de ayuda. Sería mejor- Wright saco una gran pila de expedientes – que te centraras en descifrar esto en lo que queda de tiempo, eran de la víctima, así que nos pueden ayudar de algo.-

\- Además de recitarnos lo que hemos podido investigar.- Afirmo Maya

\- El caso – o debería decir caos- que nos incumbe hoy es el asesinato de Jane Willkins, Parece ser que la causa del deceso era una puñalada de lleno en su pecho, provocando una hemorragia masiva, el arma es una navaja que era de la propiedad de la víctima- y obviamente sus huellas están por toda el arma-. Además parece que una testigo surgió hasta hace poco entonces será mejor ver que testifica… Ah sí, además que cuando se encontró al acusado su ropa estaba llena de sangre.

\- Buen, en síntesis es eso Everio – Afirmo Wright – además que de al parecer que hoy tendrás que vértelas con un testigo en un estado de crisis, creo que la tendrás complicado. Así que hoy tendrás algo de ayuda extra

\- Obvio, yo seré tu asistente. – Dijo Maya, Subiendo cada vez más los ánimos

\- Además de Maya, obviamente

\- No me robes el momento, Nick

\- Creo que será Athena- Deduje- Ella será quien me…

\- Creo que eso cambiara de repente, Everio – Dijo un hombre de chaleco rojo y cabello castaño, con dos antenas en su frente. Apolo Justice había entrado de la nada.

\- Ah, debes ser el acusado - Dije

\- Es en serio, Everio. No te habíamos hablado de Apolo

\- Si, todas las historias que me han contado creo que los demuestran

\- Entonces…

\- Lo defines como Dijo un hombre de chaleco rojo y cabello castaño, con dos antenas en su frente… y un brazalete… ¡Hwph!

\- Apolo Justice, un gusto en concerté. Everio

\- Ah….Señor...Justice, no creí que volviera… de Kura´in… tan pronto. – Dije, ni siquiera sabiendo por qué estoy tartamudeando

\- Parece que los demás ya puede encargarse del resto, además de que hay más abogados allá, entone ya puede funcionar como un sistema jurídico normal…. Parece que al fin la justicia se entregó no- dijo, riendo.

Apolo Justice, mi predecesor, y una persona que he podido admirar después de todas las historias que me han podido contar en la oficina, no solamente por su habilidad de detectar mentiras, sino porque él ha podido reformar todo un sistema judicial. Creo que la tendré difícil para sorprenderlo.

-Señor McKinnon, el juicio comenzar en breve, por favor diríjase a la sala de tribunal. – Dijo un guardia

-Bueno creo que es nuestra hora- ¡A por ellos Everio! – Grito Maya

 **Septiembre 02 9:00 AM**

 **Tribunales del distrito**

 **Sala No 3**

\- Se abre la sesión ante el juicio de Omar Finx ¿Están listas la defensa y la acusación?

\- La acusa…. Quiero decir, la defensa esta lista, su señoría

\- La acusación está debidamente preparada, su señoría.

\- Bien, señor Payne, la acusación empezar con su alegato inicial.

\- El acusado es señalado del homicidio de la señora Jane Wilkins. Según la investigación de la acusación, el cuerpo presenta una herida contundente en la caja torácica, producida por el arma homicida, una daga de aproximadamente 60 cm de longitud, que poseía el acusado, Omar Finx, también se presentaron heridas defensivas evidenciadas en los cortes que tenía en manos y brazos, al parecer producidos por la misma daga. Además, el acusado se encontraba en estado de embriaguez. Además tenemos un testigo ocular de los hechos.

\- Bien, la acusación puede llamar a su primer testigo.

\- La acusación llama a Dolores Coltizar al estrado.

Aun no tengo algo con lo que atacar, nada más podía esperar que la testigo, una mujer de 24 años, que tenía una larga melena rubia, condecorada con un sombrero de paja con un colibrí, al parecer disecado, y ataviada con un vestido a rayas, presentara una contradicción en su testimonio.

\- ¿Puede decirle al jurado su nombre y profesión?

\- Dolores Coltizar, soy jardinera

\- Bueno ahora puede decirnos que fue lo que presencio la noche del incidente

\- Si su señoría… era más o menos las 12 de la mañana del día de anteayer, era una noche despejada, iba a mirar las estrellas como todos los meses, sé que había una pelea en la casa de Jane, pero creía que era su prometido, otra vez borracho.

\- ¡Un momento! – Dije – ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?

\- ¡Señor McKinnon, espere a su interrogatorio!

\- La verdad es que se oí que se rompían varias piezas de cerámica, además de gritos… simplemente creí que ellos estaban volviéndose a pelear otra vez.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Dijo Apolo – Tal parece que ya era común que ellos se pelearan, si la testigo lo tomo como natural.

\- Si es raro, pero, que le hizo darse cuenta que no era una simple pelea - Dijo Maya

\- Por favor, continúe su testimonio. – Dictamino el juez

\- Si su señoría… Cuando fui a mirar desde el balcón vi…. Vi…

\- ¿Vio que exactamente?

\- No sé, su señoría, desafortunadamente no recuerdo nada mas

\- ¡PERO QUE! ¡TESTIGO USTED AFIRMA QUE ESTUVO EN LA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN!

\- Me desmaye cuando vi el asesinato, desafortunadamente no puedo recordar más.

Parece que la testigo estaba mintieron, pero porque lo haría es una incógnita aun, el brazalete de Apolo empezó a molestarle, parece que había encontrado algo.

\- La testigo parce que miente su señoría – Afirmo Apolo

\- ¡Protesto!- Afirmo la acusación- La testigo se desmayó en medio de un acto de horror, es lógico de las personas sensibles como ella.

\- Sé que miente, mi brazalete nunca me ha fallado.

\- Creo que ha fallado una vez, Apolo- Dije- y creo que esta podrá ser la segunda vez en la que falla.

\- ¡DICES QUE MI BRAZALETE ES UNA FARSA!

\- No, si funciona, pero no puedes saber si ella miente consciente o inconscientemente, como paso en el caso de Athena…

\- Pero si la testigo miente, sea consciente de ello o no- Afirmo Payne- no importa, toda la evidencia apunta al acusado como el verdadero culpable, así que podemos descartar este testimonio y basarnos en evidencia sólida, que afirma la culpabilidad del acusado.

\- Desafortunadamente, es cierto, el testimonio es completamente irregular y toda la evidencia dictamina al acusado como culpable, creo que ya puedo determinar un veredicto

\- Estamos en un punto de quiebre Everio, debes pensar en algo que nos dé un poco más de tiempo- Dijo Apolo

\- O quizá la respuesta, ¿No será mejor para la testigo, Everio? – Dijo una voz de una mujer que estaba donde antes estaba Maya, vistiendo su misma ropa, Parecía que ella ya era otra persona

\- Maya… Pero que...

\- De…fensa, ¿qué hace esa mujer ahí? - Dijo el juez asustado – Antes allí estaba la señorita Fe…

\- Su señoría- Respondió esa extraña mujer

\- ¿SSSS...iii?

\- Es solo su imaginación

\- …

Creo que esta extraña mujer no era solamente producto de la imaginación del juez y mía, parece que también la aparición de esa señora también pudo hacer algo de efecto en Payne. Se veía más sudoroso de lo habitual, ¿Será que ya la conocía de antes?.

\- Piensa rápido, Everio – Dijo ella- La testigo parece que esta mintiendo, y si es cierto lo que dijo Payne, se desmayó en el momento del asesinato, algo traumático debió pasar

\- No sé, solamente vio un asesinato a sangre fría, tu sabes, lo común…- Dijo Apolo

\- Entonces, no crees que hay una forma de recuperar sus memorias.

De repente se encendió una luz en mi cabeza, lo que había pensado, no iba ser lo más apetecido por la corte, pero es lo único que tengo.

\- Entones- afirmo el juez- , ya que la defensa no tiene objeciones, declaro al acusado, Omar Fin…

\- ¡Protesto!, La defensa requiere escuchar otra vez el testimonio..

\- ¡Protesto!- Payne, otra vez- La testigo no ha podido presentar un testimonio concreto sobre lo sucedido.

\- Y es por eso que tenemos que recuperar sus memorias.

\- Pero, defensa- Pregunto el juez- ¡Como podemos recuperar sus memorias!

\- Se que no que no es lo más común en esta corte, pero creo que el psicoanálisis nos puede ayudar en esto… ¡LA DEFENSA SOLICITA HIPNOTIZAR A LA TESTIGO


	2. El regreso de Apolo Justice Pt 2-2

**_Septiembre 12:00 PM_**

 ** _Juzgados distritales_**

 ** _Sala No 3_**

\- Entones- afirmo el juez- , ya que la defensa no tiene objeciones, declaro al acusado, Omar Fin…

\- ¡Protesto!, La defensa requiere escuchar otra vez el testimonio.

\- ¡Protesto!- Payne, otra vez- La testigo no ha podido presentar un testimonio concreto sobre lo sucedido.

\- Y es por eso que tenemos que recuperar sus memorias.

\- Pero, defensa- Pregunto el juez- ¡Como podemos recuperar sus memorias!

\- Se que no que no es lo más común en esta corte, pero creo que el psicoanálisis nos puede ayudar en esto… ¡LA DEFENSA SOLICITA HIPNOTIZAR A LA TESTIGO!

-…..-

-…..-

-Seguro, así nos dejas a la testigo más traumada de lo que ya está – Respondió un hombre desde el atrio-

\- O quizá obligue a la testigo a olvidar lo que ella recuerda para recibir un veredicto de no culpable- Dijo una mujer

El atrio había explotado entre los comentarios injuriosos que le hicieron a la propuesta de la hipnosis, incluso entre las voces se podían recoger comentarios, los cuales, parecía que hicieron el efecto que quería el fiscal.

-¡Este abogado quiere forjar las memorias de la testigo su señoría! – Afirmo Payne - ¡Creo que deber…!

-¡Suficiente, Payne!- Dije – No cree que si hubiera querido forjar sus memorias ya lo hubiera he…

\- ¡Protesto!, puede que usted ya las haya mo…

\- Recibí el caso esta mañana, incluso mi cliente lo entrevisto otra per…

\- Pero eso no afirma que pueda modificarlas en este momento.

\- Lo dice como si un ser humano fuera algún tipo de procesador, ¿no lo cree, fiscal?

-¡Orden! Señor McKinnon –afirmo el juez -usted afirma que puede recuperar las memorias de la testigo, por medio de la hipnosis, ¿no cree que es algo fuera de lugar?

-Creo que lo es fuera de lugar en este preciso instante es el temor de ser perseguido por algo que incluso está dentro de nosotros, desde nuestros primeros pasos; el sistema inconsciente del ser humano tiende a reprimir eventos traumáticos para él.

\- Pero aún, si la testigo afirma que se desmayó en… - Dedujo Payne

-En el mismo momento que el incidente ocurrió, sería la única razón por la cual ella pudo haberse desmayado.

-¡Hwph!

\- Pero este procedimiento requiere la voluntad propia del testigo – continué- porque ello será para ella como si lo volviera a estar allí, será ver con todo detalle lo ocurrido en el incidente en su misma posición. Así que, señora Coltizar…

\- Aun así, le advierto señor McKinnon – dijo el juez – no cree que es algo…

-No hay que temer, de hecho, entre más nos acercamos a la verdad, la carga psíquica de la situación traumática ira disminuyendo, simplemente por el hecho de hablar.

\- Pero ello no le servirá – dijo Payne- trate de hablar con ella, pero no recuerda nada.

-Pues- afirmo la mujer – usted no es lo más confiable que una persona pueda contar, Payne.

\- Entonces, señor juez- el atrio se había calmado, el miedo en sus corazones por lo que ha a hacer parecía que había desparecido, quizá ya era la hora de saber lo que ella vio en el momento del crimen, y terminar con su sufrimiento, de una vez por todas- la defensa quisiera, de nuevo, pedir que se reconsidere nuestra petición.

\- La defensa puede proceder, si la acusación no tiene objeciones.

-La acusación… no posee... objeciones, su señoría.

\- Demuestra de lo que estas hecho, Everio – dijo la mujer. Es tu chance, no vayas a meter la pata en esta.

\- Dolores, ¿estas lista?

\- Si – dijo, ya sentada en una silla que un guardia le había traído

Y con una ligera presión que le produje en su cabeza, sus ojos se desorbitaron, ya había llegado a un estado de hipnosis, solo faltaba hacerle la pregunta que pondrían a obligarla a recordar lo sucedido.

-Dinos que lo fue que viste ese día, ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas en este momento?

-Veo el balcón de mi casa, creo que estoy preparándome, hay parece que están los dos, hay un hombre allí, pero no se parece a Omar, mas bien parece algo más robusto que él… está agarrando un cuchillo… oh, no parece que la está apuñalando, la oigo gritar - de sus ojos brotaban unas lágrimas silenciosas,.. pero yo... no veo nada más.

\- Parece que su terapia de hipnosis no fue muy certera, señor McKinnon, la testigo afirma lo que la evidencia es cierta – afirmo Payne

\- Pero hay algo que no cuadra con su testimonio, fiscal.

\- Creo que ello amerita un poco de evidencia, Señor McKinnon- afirmo el juez- La testigo dice que ella vio como la mataban, pero ella asegura que vio al atacante propinar varias puñaladas y el Acta del Juicio afirma que solo fue propinada una de ellas, entonces, ¿creerá que la testigo miente?

-Si una persona esta en estado de hipnosis, es difícil a que mienta, su señoría. Pero, entonces ¿Por qué ella cree que vio serias puñaladas donde nada más hay una? Y por otro lado. ¿Porque vio a un hombre más corpulento que el acusado?

\- Allí hay un problema, Everio – dijo la mujer – la autopsia solo encontró una herida contundente en su pecho, nada más, de resto, aprecia que fueron causadas antes de su muerte, como algún tipo de herida defensiva.

-Pero aun así, la testigo afirmó que vio a la víctima siendo apuñalado repetitivamente.- Afirmo el juez.

-Si las dos fuentes no tienen margen de error, significaría – dije - que hay otra víctima de por medio en este asunto, que fue apuñaleada repetidas veces.

Solamente había dos personas en esta habitación, una apuñalada a más no poder y la otra con una herida contundente. Por lógica, si una de las personas posee la herida contundente, entonces, quien vio Dolores debe de ser…

\- ¡Protesto! – Afirmo Payne- no se encontraron más cuerpos en la escena del crimen, está de su teoría en…

\- Condiciones que afirman que esa persona aún sigue viva, y quizá este en esta misma sala.

-En esta misma sala ¿dice? – Pregunto el juez-

-Señor Payne, en qué estado se encontró el acusado en el momento que llegaron a la escena del crimen.-

-Pues, el acusado estaba en un estado inconsciente a acusa de un golpe en la cien, tirado en el suelo… con machas de… sangre en la ropa…- Payne perdió el hilo de su voz- Parecía que emanaban de…el.

-Y si él estaba primero en el suelo, significa – Afirmo Apolo – que la persona que vio Dolores no fue la víctima, sino fue el acusado. Omar Finx.

\- Pero aun así – objeto la mujer – no tenemos pruebas de quien sea el verdadero asesino, así que nos quedamos sin sospechosos.

\- Creo que en eso falla, señora – dije – Aun tenemos dos pruebas, una el testimonio de dolores y otra, hay una cámara que registra el pasillo que conecta con el apartamento de la víctima. Simplemente tenemos que ver si alguien entro en el apartamento ante que el acusado.

-Suena como a un plan- Dijo Apolo. Pero aun así, ¿crees que el acusado saldrá a simple vista?

Vimos las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad, pero en ella, solo un hombre aparecía en un lapso de 15 minutos antes que el acusado, y como se esperaba, el acusado no volvió a salir en el resto de la grabación. Un hombre de piel morena, de unos 1,75 metros de alto, pelo rizado y facciones prominentes.

\- Parece que contemplamos a un posible sospechoso, señor juez – dije- así qué significa…

\- ¡Protesto! – grito Payne – Hay una causa lógica de que esta persona estuviese en el lugar del incidente – de repente, hizo una mueca de satisfacción - El estará actuando como testigo en este momento.

\- Entonces tenemos a un testigo que parece ser sospechoso –dijo Apolo- entonces quizá podamos en encontrar la verdad en su testimonio.

\- La procesión deberá preparara el siguiente testigo –dictamino el juez- la corte se reanudada en unos 30 minutos, la corte entra en receso.

 ** _Septiembre 05 12:30 PM_**

 ** _Juzgados distritales_**

 ** _Sala del acusado No 2  
_**

\- No creerás que este testigo sea el verdadero culpable, ¿o si Everio?

-Ya déjalo Apolo, - dijo la mujer que, como por arte de magia, parecía haber ocupado el puesto de Maya- si está viendo la misma cinta de video una y otra vez es porque espera encontrar algo.

-Pero aun si no hay tiempo, la corte entrara en sesión en cualquier momento.

Parecía como si hubiera dado con el paradero del verdadero culpable, pero aun así mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaba mirando, quien estaba en el video ya era un fugitivo de la justicia. ¿Cómo logro llegar aquí? Tal parece que de su maestro no desperdicio mucho de su tiempo en este sujeto. Si ha logrado escapar igual que ese mismo asesino a sangre fría, no la tendrá fácil conmigo.

-Claro, si hay algo que nos quiera ocultar, pues lo podemos hipnotizar cierto- dijo Apolo.

\- Acuérdate de lo que le dijo Everio a Dolores al momento de comenzar – dijo la mujer- ello involucra el ver otra vez lo sucedido, entrara en un estado como si…

\- Lo viviera a flor de piel, si – Pero me dije, hay una razón más por la que no puedo detectar lo que ocultan todo el tiempo, pero aun así - al ser el sistema inconsciente como algo atemporal, no puede haber margen de error.

-Esperemos que ello nos sirva en el estrado, parece que Payne se guardó este testigo para el final.

\- Señor McKinnon, la audiencia se reanudará en unos minutos – dijo un guardia.

\- Bueno, creo que tengo todo listo- Pero mientras lo dije, vi que algo no encajaba, el rostro de quien había considerado como Maya parecía inusual.

-Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta, Everio – dijo ella, por fin – en serio Maya creía que eras muy despistado y predecible, pero ello supera las expectativas-

-¡Hwph!

-¿Sabes cuál es la habilidad de Maya?

-Canalizar…muertos… -dije- entones, si ella canalizara a uno, su forma física… cambiaria a la persona...que ella… canal…Entonces...

-Mía Fey, un gusto en conocerte Everio.

-Eres un… Fan…tas…-No pude contenerme a gritar- ¡UN FANTASMA!

-En serio te ves pálido. Everio – dijo Apolo.

-Quien está asustado, yo – Dije, quizá en un tono no muy convincente.

-Señor McKinnon- dijo otro guardia- la audiencia se reanudará en...

-¡Eeeekkkkkkk!- Porque siempre grito como histérica.

-Parece que hay gato asustado en este cuarto, ¿no lo crees?- Dijo Mía.

 ** _Septiembre 05 1:10 PM_**

 ** _Juzgados distritales_**

 ** _Sala No 3  
_**

Después de poder controlar los distintos miedos de Everio a los fantasmas (Aunque ni siquiera pudiera ver a Mía a la cara). Regresamos al atrio, Everio, de alguna manera se veía más tenso después de ver los videos.

\- ¿Crees que hallaras algo en el video, Everio? – Dije

\- No lo sé, señor Justice- dijo – parece que todo se resolverá con este testimonio, espero.

\- Sigues creyendo que él es el asesino, ¿no?, Quédate pasmado cuando viste el video, como si ya temieras algo.

\- Claro que…no, yo no había visto nunca – Dijo, haciendo reaccionar mi brazalete

\- Everio, sabes que…

\- Se reanuda la sesión en el caso de Omar Finx –dijo el juez- la procesión puede llamar a su siguiente testigo.

\- La procesión –dijo el fiscal- llama a Mark Fisher al estrado.

Era como quien aparecía en el video, un hombre de piel morena, de unos 1,75 metros de alto, pelo rizado, y las facciones de su cara, acompañada de múltiples cicatrices, eran muy prominentes. Y aunque el parecía que nunca hubiera estado en un estrado, el parecía hacer dudar a Everio.

\- ¿Puede decirnos el testigo su nombre y ocupación?

\- Mark Fisher, soy vigilante del conjunto residencial donde viva la víctima.

\- Entonces- Dijo Payne- significa que el acusado simplemente por su empleo subió a los aposentos de la víctima, y por ende, se puede ver en el video.

\- Antes de que incluso se diera el incidente, – Dijo Everio- no creo que ello se pueda ser posible. ¿Así que, señor "Fisher", por que entro al apartamento de la víctima a esa hora, antes del homicidio?

\- ¡Señor McKinnon, espere a su interrogatorio!

\- Su señoría –dijo- creo que deberíamos preguntarnos eso antes que…

\- Mejor espera, Everio- Dije- Puedes contar con más información si intentas socavar algo en su testimonio, además que etas irritado mucho al juez.

\- Está bien – Dijo el juez- El testigo puede iniciar con su testimonio.

\- Si, su señoría- dijo el testigo – Era más o menos medianoche cundo había oído unos gritos de la residencia de la señorita Wilkins, nunca supuse que se trataba de un asesinato, así que como siempre que el idiota de Finx llegaba a su casa ebrio, fui a ayudar, pero único que pude encontrar fue el cuerpo de Jane sin ningún rastro de vida.

\- ¿Quiénes estaban en la escena del crimen? –pregunto el juez

\- Solamente pude ver a la víctima y la persona que está en el lugar del acusado, juro que nada más vi eso.

\- No hay Psyche-Locks -dijo Everio- pero si demostramos que también el acusado fue apuñalado.

Tampoco note tensión en el testimonio del testigo, parece que lo que él cree que vio es cierto…Espera, ¿Psyche-Locks?, ¿porque me suena tan familiar?.

\- Puede que haya alguna inconsistencia –dijo el fiscal- quizá simplemente hemos tomado la premisa de este caso al revés.

\- Espere, No pensara- Dijo Everio- que el acusado…

\- Fue en primera instancia atacado por la víctima, entonces el acusado obro en legítima defensa. Así que…

\- Creer que mi cliente obro en defensa seria acusarlo de asesinato, así que, su señoría- Dijo Everio- Exijo mi derecho a interrogar el testigo.

\- Quisiera dejar una cosa en claro antes de mi interrogatorio - dijo el testigo- sabe que no puede hipnotizarme sin mi consentimiento, "señor" McKinnon, así que mi testimonio no será tan fácil de rebatir, y ni piense usar eso de la hipnosis, quizá uno que otro testigo pueda quedar traumatizado de por vida.

\- ¡Hwph!

\- Me temo – dijo el juez- que no puedo permitirle usar su petición con este testigo.

\- Pero espere- refuto Everio- demostré con el anterior testigo que…

\- Creo que no has podido aun comprender -Dijo el testigo- no existe una solución mágica a todos los problemas, y mucho menos si escapas de ellos, McKinnon.

\- Crees que no puedo manejar sin hipnosis, no es así "Fisher", entonces acepto tu reto.

\- Entonces, si no hay objeciones, la defensa puede empezar con su interrogatorio.

Parece que Everio sabía lo que hacía, pero dudaba aún más el testigo, parecía que lo conocía de antes, y que no quedaron en buenos términos.

\- ¿Así que, señor "Fisher",- prosiguió Everio- por que entro al apartamento de la víctima a esa hora, antes del homicidio?

\- Creí que ese punto ya lo puse en mi testimonio, vi al acusado en estado de embriaguez, así que me sostuve a lo peor.

\- Pero aun así llego 15 minutos después del acusado, ¿Cómo puede explicar eso?

\- El acusado estaba en la primera planta, así que cuando termine mi turno, subí a avisarle a Dolores.

\- Pero no parece que haya salido de la habitación.

\- Me escondí para no provocarle problemas a Jane.

\- Pero si antes afirmaba que lo único que vio al entra fue el cuerpo sin vida de Jane.

\- Me escondí en el balcón, así podía ver…

\- ¡Protesto! La testigo anterior no afirmo haberlo visto en su testimonio.

\- ¡Protesto! -dijo Payne- La testigo, como usted afirmo anteriormente, se desmayó en medio del acto.

\- Pero aun así ella vio un hombre más corpulento que el acusado – murmuro Everio- Quizá es la causa pertinente que el testigo es el verdadero culpable.

\- Basándonos en una conjetura así –dijo Mía- hasta tú podrías resultar culpable.

\- Parece que la razón de un buen fiscal se te ha perdido con estos abogados, McKinnon.

\- Quizá lo único que me han hecho ellos es que me gusten las sorpresas

\- ¿Pero qué demo…?

\- Tengo una prueba evidente que mi cliente es inocente.

\- Así que. Señor McKinnon- dijo el juez- podría mostrarnos alguna prueba de que el acusado es inocente

\- De hecho su señoría presentare dos pruebas –dijo Everio- Una es que mi cliente presento heridas defensivas y fuera de ello, se encontró un arma calibre 45.

\- Creo que eso- Payne soltó una risita – hace a su cliente mas sospechoso.

\- Debería mejor pensar antes de actuar, fiscal – dijo Everio- Encontraron que el acusado tenía un arma de fuego en su abrigo, para beneficio personal, así que, si quiero matar a alguien, ¿Por qué, en vez de poner mis huellas dactilares en una daga que no tengo a la mano, simplemente uso mi arma?

\- Ello es información trivial, seño….

\- Pero aun así no la uso, quizás, porque el verdadero asesino ni siquiera tenía una.

\- ¡Hwph!

\- Aun así, parece que a pelea que tuvieron la víctima y el culpable fue con el arma homicida ya que no se presenta algún otro tipo de herida en la autopsia.- continuó Everio- no será que en este caso, si fue por legitima defensa en contra de la víctima.

\- Quizás el acusado no pudo usar el arma porque sabría su resultado.

\- Pero aun así, el acusado parece que fue apuñalado contadas veces en una cantidad de tiempo corta, y la victima solo unas cuentas veces. ¿no le parece algo extraño, fiscal?

\- Además- dijo Mia- luego usted no afirmo que el acusado estaba en un estado inconsciente a acusa de un golpe en la cien, tirado en el suelo. Así que ¿Cómo pudo hacer la estocada final?

\- Parece que nos deja a un solo sospechoso – dijo el testigo- parece que lo has logrado McKinnon pero hay una parte que….

\- El cómo incriminarte, sencillo – dijo Everio—al pelearte con el verdadero asesino dejo rastros de su ADN, aparte del de la víctima y el del acusado. simplemente restara compararlos con el tuyo para que seas encontrado culpable, parece que la víctima sabía lo que hacía con todo detalle, no lo cree, testigo.

\- ¡Protesto, la sangre puede ser de otra víctima mortal!

\- Acabo de afirmar que no habían más víctimas en la escena, fiscal – repuso Mía

\- Parece que no lo puedo negar más- dijo el testigo- has vencido otra vez ,McKinnon

\- Entonces - dijo el juez- está haciendo una confesión, testigo.

\- Como todo buen criminal, solamente puedo develar mi crimen cuando no hay escapatoria. Parece que has mejorado mucho McKinnon, creí que te burlaría esta vez.

\- Crees que acaso la hipnosis es lo único a mi favor –dijo Everio- la verdad saldrá a la luz, sin importar si la tengo que ver desde otros ojos, así que, no creas que te saldrás con la tuya otra vez, Fisher… o debería decir, Sealey Montgomery.

\- ¡Señor McKinno..!

\- Creo que es algo que no puedo negar -dijo el testigo- su señoría. Mi verdadero nombre es Sealey Montgomery, y soy un pirata informático

\- ¡Pero que! – el juez en un intento por poder calmarse, exclamo, ¡ Señor McKinnon, explíquese!

\- EL señor Sealey Martelli es experto en métodos de extorsión por medios informáticos, por lo cual, debería es este momento en prisión, pero como vemos, parece que logro salir , crear una nueva identidad, y parece que logro emigrar aquí.

\- Parecía que iba a comenzar una nueva vida, pero nos hemos encontrado otra vez McKinnon, parece que el karma de mi pasado ha vuelto a perseguirme gracias a ti – Dijo Montgomery- mi pecado ha sido suficientemente amargo para poder perseguirme por el resto de mis días.

\- Pero aun así, tú mataste a la víctima sin siquiera saber de mi paradero – Dijo Everio- entonces aun...

\- Ella sospechaba de mí, McKinnon – seguía- no te acordaras del caso con el cual quede en ruinas. El caso de extorsión de los Wilkins. La familia de ella quedara en ruinas después de esto, me he deshecho de todos aquellos que me han dejado en este infierno terrenal, y muy pronto será tu turno McKinnon.

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- No creas que será la última vez que me veas McKinnon, a final de cuentas, tú no eres nada comparado a mi mentor.

\- ¿Su mentor? – pregunto Apolo

\- Uno de los más grandes asesinos en toda la historia ha escapado de su retiro hace unos meses, no tienes miedo, pequeño Everio. –Montgomery hizo una mueca de satisfacción- Cuando mi mentor, Rose DeKiller vuelva de su escondite, será para acabar con todos aquellos que te han defendido McKinnon. Igual que tu padre, tú y todos los que amas desparecerán de la faz de la tierra…Si, ¡cuando el venga, será el fin de tu camino Everio McKinnon, y de todo aquel quien quiera continua en el legado de tu familia!

\- ¡Guardias – dictamino el juez- arréstenlo!

\- Acuérdate de mi Everio McKinnon – gritaba el testigo mientras forcejeaba con los policías- la única forma de encontrarlo es por su rastro de sangre que deja en cada cometido, no tardara en matar a alguien, y tu serás su próximo objetivo, y así, el legado McKinnon quedara en ruinas.

Cuando al fin pudieron sacar al culpable del atrio, me dirigí a McKinnon, su visita parecía turbia, temblaba como loco, parecía que en cualquier minuto podría darle un ataque. Mientras tanto el juez, prosiguió a llamar al acusado.

\- Estoy listo para dar mi veredicto -dijo el juez- Declaro al acusado Omar Finx… ¡No Culpable!

El atrio estalo en aplausos, parecía que Everio pudo descifrar la verdad esta vez. Y con esto, se cierra el caso.

 ** _Septiembre 05 2:30 PM_**

 ** _Juzgados distritales_**

 ** _Sala del acusado No 2  
_**

-Parece que has podido con tu primer caso, no lo crees Everio- le dije -felicidades por tu primer veredicto

-….-

-¿Qué le pasa?- Dijo Wright-

Parece que ha quedado si desde el final de la audiencia, Phoenix –dijo Mía- creo que le dieron un augurio de muerte en solo su primer caso.

-Hey, Everio, responde- debí haberlo sacudido muy fuerte- ¡Responde!

-¡Eeeekkkkkkk!- parece que Everio salió de su espasmo- Lo…siento, parece que me quede procesando.

-Bueno has sobrevivido a tu primer caso, así que…

-Señor McKinnon, gracias por todo -decía Dolores,- sabía que cuando Marge me decía que usted era un buen abogado, era para verlo con mis propios ojos.

-Eh, no es nada – dijo, sonrojándose- parece además que Marge debería ser una fiscal entrenada dentro de unos meses.

\- Espera- dije- ¿ustedes dos se conocen desde antes?

\- De hecho, Marge era la acusada en mi último caso como fiscal, así que es algo largo de contar, será mejor para otra historia.

Parece que otro rookie sale a luz en la agencia, aunque cada uno tiene sus desfases al comenzar, debemos confiar en nuestros clientes, hasta el final. Aunque hay algo se en lo que él me esta mintiendo.

\- Sigues creyendo que él es el asesino, ¿no?, Quédate pasmado cuando viste el video, como si ya temieras algo.

\- Claro que…no, yo no había visto nunca- dijo haciendo reacconer mi brazalete

¿Por qué me oculto que el conocía de antemano a Montgomery? ¿Quién era DeKiller?. Desfartunadamente la adventecia de Montgomery tendrie efecto en el unos meses despues, siguiendo un rstro de sangre, hasta el unto en ele que nos tivimos que enfrentar en la corte.


End file.
